lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1651
Report #1651 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: StoneMists Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Apr 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2, steam at 0.75 as per Malarious' suggestion. Problem: Pre-overhaul StoneMists extended herb balance by 1 second. This has not been updated to the new cure balances and thus does nothing relevant. This report aims to correct this. 0 R: 7 Solution #1: Change StoneMists to extend steam and slush balances by 1 second. R: 0 Solution #2: Change StoneMists to extend bard-centric steam (aurics + earwort) balance by 1 second and slush balance by 0.5 seconds. Player Comments: ---on 3/28 @ 17:35 writes: Ianir noted that we should also consider Herbs Herblore and Wildarrane LunaMelody in this report. They reduce herb balance times by 0.4 seconds and 0.2 seconds, respectively. ---on 3/28 @ 19:43 writes: 1s is a pretty massive boost. 100% slower on 1/4 of all afflictions in the game and 1s slower (from 1.5) to another 1/4 of all affs is far overreaching on the change. These numbers should be negligible. 2.5s for steam balance makes aurics too easy and powerful. 2s on lucidity makes all mental affs easy to stack. Suggest much smaller numbers. 1s increase should be dropped to .25s at max, with .1 on the other two skills listed in comments. ---on 3/28 @ 19:55 writes: Agree that an extra 1s sounds fairly harsh but I think .25 and .1 is too low. I suggest 50%. On aurics specifically, this might not even have too much of an effect due to using Octave to build them, which is largely binary, you escape or don't. ---on 3/28 @ 21:24 writes: Making it flat would mean it wouldn't scale if you focused, though. Either way I think there needs to be different numbers for slush and steam as they're different base times. ---on 3/28 @ 21:34 writes: Yeah after discussion on envoys I think auric steam affs by 1 second and slush by 0.5 seconds would be appropriate. I want to point out that both Minstrelry Jitterbug (report 1533) and Starhymn Recessional (report 1247) were made and approved with similar premises and solutions comparable with the pre-overhaul forms of these skills. ---on 3/28 @ 21:37 writes: For comparison, jitterbyg is 33% chance to fail. This means your average speed on lucidity is 1.33s (.33s slower) and 2s on steam (.5s slower). I would rather see stonemist made more in line with that, but would keep in mind how many affs on these balances wildaranne can do. ---on 3/28 @ 22:57 writes: I forgot to mention that earwort should be blocked by StoneMists too. As for Jitterbug, 33% chance to fail actually leads to a 50% increase in time to cure on average, so it makes average slush balance 1.5s and steam 2.25s. Also, I think that particularly for a class like bards, having a more bursty offence in the form of a chance to fail curing is actually stronger than a comparable but more consistent increase in cure balance times. ---on 3/29 @ 00:36 writes: Since Ianir asked us to consider Herblore and LunaMelody as well, I suggest just making Herblore reduce steam by 0.4s and slush by 0.2s, and LunaMelody reducing steam by 0.2s and slush by 0.1s for now. Personally I think Herblore's buff makes it too strong for a tradeskill, but we can always revisit this later ---on 3/29 @ 01:07 writes: I would agree with the .5 (lucidity) and .75 (steam) increase timers as these line up well. He means increase the balance when eating earwort, as stonemists doesnt block any cures. I'd actually like herblore to be lower than even those. Going to talk on envoys first to hammer though ---on 4/2 @ 21:43 writes: Jitterbug has a 33% chance of blocking the eating of earwort too. This means that 33% of the time someone trying to eat earwort to escape from perfectfifth, deathsong, or even just song effects in general will actually fail, throwing their steam balance by an extra 1.5s. I see much more value in this than a consistent but longer 2.5s curing time, so I don't think you can directly compare Jitterbug's long-term 2.25s effective steam balance with the proposed 2.5s here for StoneMists. ---on 4/3 @ 04:32 writes: Solution 2 only ---on 4/3 @ 13:39 writes: I support solution 2. I'm wary of reintroducing the herblore buff back into the game post-overhaul even though I stand to gain from it. But if that's what we've been tasked with by Ianir then I don't have better numbers than what you've suggested Falaeron. ---on 4/3 @ 20:03 writes: Having thought about it more, I would rather an almost globally available permanent 0.4s steam/0.2s slush balance reducing skill not exist. I just don't see how any of the other tradeskills can compete with that strong a buff. Maybe Poisons, but it'd still favour Herbs. I suggest we change it to something like making focus curing only extend balance by 40% instead of the current 50%. This would mean 1.4s instead of 1.5s for slush and 2.1 instead of 2.25 for the other cures. Herblore will still be powerful, but it's not something that will almost be a necessity when it comes to picking tradeskills. ---on 4/4 @ 16:34 writes: That sounds fine to me. ---on 4/8 @ 12:50 writes: I like the focus idea better as well. ---on 4/13 @ 07:40 writes: Solution 2 looks fine. Regarding herblore, I'm not a herbalist, but I think they should get some kind of advantage. How about making it boost their vitals curing (h/m/e) in a way similar to the loboshigaru racial (at a slightly lesser efficiency, 5%?) and don't affect curing balances at all? Or do they already have a vitals boost ability somewhere in there? ---on 4/13 @ 19:05 writes: Isn't that what the alchemy skill does? ---on 4/14 @ 01:18 writes: Right. I knew it already existed, but forgot it was in alchemy instead of herblore. How about another suggestion: make all herbs eaten and smoked, including dust and steam, cure a small amount of h/m/e, say, a flat 50? Would that be too high, since dust/steam are on 1.5s balances? That's 300 cured every 9s or so, which is sort of equivalent to... a level 3 regeneration buff? ---on 4/16 @ 00:56 writes: I got distracted by the herblore discussion and never commented on the solution. I've voted against solution 1 because if I recall correctly herb balance is 1.5s so the old increase was 66% over that balance. The 1s increase to steam is in line with that, doubling lucidity is not in my opinion. ---on 4/16 @ 19:22 writes: Solution 1 is too much as it is. Solution 2 is fine ---on 4/18 @ 03:20 writes: I will still note that I prefer .75s for steam over a full second. The full second is very painful (66% slower instead of the 50% on slush). ---on 4/18 @ 21:38 writes: Harbinger's BarghestBlues is 1s to the dust balance.